ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Chōzenshū
The Chōzenshū (超全集; lit. "Ultra Complete Collection") is a four volume collection of guide books released in 2013. They are published under V-Jump's Favorite Printing Comics collection. Overview The Chōzenshū are condensed versions of the 1990s Daizenshuu, illustrated books that tell everything about the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, with updated information,V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 including those from other guide books and manga series related to Dragon Ball. Their release dates are February 5, March 4, April 4, and May 9, 2013, respectively.V-Jump, issue #2, 2013 Each of the four volumes contains B4-sized posters with rare illustrations by Akira Toriyama, and which were originally posters in the Daizenshuu books. Volumes ''Chōzenshū 1'' Chōzenshū 1: Story & World Guide, released on February 5, 2013, is a combined and updated version of Daizenshuu 2 and Daizenshuu 4, which cover the manga story and world aspects of Dragon Ball. It is updated with information from the Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guides, Nekomajin, Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan, Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and it is also illustrated with images from the Kanzenban manga covers and other official artworks made after the release of the Daizenshuu books. The front cover borrows the cover artwork from Daizenshuu 4. The two fold-out poster illustrations included are the cover art for Daizenshuu 1 one one side and for Daizenshuu 2 on the other for the first poster, and the cover art for Daizenshuu 4 on one side and a Character Relations chart on the reverse for the second. The main sections in the book are NEW DRAGON WORLD (Introduction, New Story Guide: Kanzenban Subtitle Guide, New World Guide), DRAGON BALL STORY GUIDE (Daizenshuu 2 reprinted pages), DRAGON BALL WORLD GUIDE (Daizenshuu 4 reprinted pages), Akira Toriyama Super Interview (Daizenshuu 2 and Daizenshuu 4 interviews in a more compact layout). The 352-page book contains considerable factual information about entirety of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, a brief Dr. Slump follow-up, as well as pictures of the world, other planets, different parts of Earth, and an overall look at the universe. The book also includes a new interview with Akira Toriyama in addition to the reprint of the older Daizenshuu interviews. ''Chōzenshū 2'' Chōzenshū 2: Animation Guide Part 1, released on March 4, 2013, is a combination of the main sections of Daizenshuu 3, Daizenshuu 5, and the Supplemental Daizenshuu (without the Library of Adventure and All Story Digest sections). Its front cover borrows the cover artwork from Daizenshuu 3. The book also includes a fold-out poster which features the cover art for Daizenshuu 5 on the front and an "Animation Dragon Ball the Great History" chart that coveres animated releases from the beginning of the TV show in 1986 up through the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods on the reverse. Chōzenshū 2 is a pictorial walkthrough covering the story of the entire Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime series, and updated with information from Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, and Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! The main sections are SPECIAL PICTURES (Special Pictures No. 1: Dragon Ball Kai, Special Pictures No. 2: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Special Pictures No. 3: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Special Pictures No. 4: Episode of Bardock), Dragon Ball Super Battle Scenes (Daizenshuu 3 reprinted pages), Dragon Ball Z Super Battle Scenes (Daizenshuu reprinted pages), Variety of Dragon Ball (Daizenshuu reprinted pages), Akira Toriyama Super Interview (Daizenshuu 3 and Daizenshuu 5 interviews in a more compact layout, leaving out the last three Daizenshuu 3 questions in the process). Throughout the 352-page book are various screenshots of the show, along with some official artwork. ''Chōzenshū 3'' Chōzenshū 3: Animation Guide Part 2, released on April 4, 2013, is based on Daizenshuu 6, from which it also borrows the front cover artwork. It includes a fold-out poster which features an illustration of Battle of Gods characters drawn by Akira Toriyama on the front and a Dragon Ball GT Super Character Relations Chart on the reverse. Chōzenshū 3 contains almost everything about Dragon Ball GT, and the [[List of Dragon Ball films|''Dragon Ball'' and Dragon Ball Z movies and TV Specials]] (including Battle of Gods). The book is filled with pictures from GT episodes and each movie, as well as original artworks based on the films and accompanied by a summary. Only one Variety of Dragon Ball page made it through intact this time, showcasing Toriyama's redesigns of the Red Ribbon Army for the 10th Anniversary film, Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. The two sections which were omitted in the previous volume are featured in this volume: Library of Adventure (over 100 pages of character design sketches from the anime, now printed in one shot titled as Design Library) and All Story Digest (a glorified episode list, now updated with GT episodes). However, the Next Movie page from Daizenshuu 6 (conceptual art with different character designs) has been omitted, as well as all Memorial sections (which showed merchandise associated with each movie). The 352-page book ends with the Daizenshuu 6 Toriyama Super Interview. ''Chōzenshū 4'' Chōzenshū 4: Dragon Ball Super Encyclopedia (超辞典), released on May 9, 2013, is based on Daizenshuu 7 (from which it also borrows the front cover artwork). Like Daizenshuu 7, this book contains everything that is Dragon Ball: "Timeline", complete "Character Guide", "Power Level" guides, "Attack List", complete "Item List" and "Location List". The book also includes an essay by Masako Nozawa and an interview with Akira Toriyama looking back on the series at different points in time. Gallery References es:Chōzenshū Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:Canonical Pages Category:Canonical Articles Category:Books Category:Dragon Ball media